


Exercise

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets back to training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://wiccanslyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wiccanslyr**](http://wiccanslyr.livejournal.com/)  in response to a drabble meme

“Buffy, you must be more careful,” Giles said, picking the dummy’s head off the floor.

“That wasn’t my fault,” she said. “I’m just getting back into the rhythm of things, getting my full Slayer-y mojo back.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t over do it,” he cautioned. He put the head on the dummy, noting other damage she’d done to it.

“So do I get to stop for the day?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve had a sufficient workout, you do need to get your heart rate up.”

“I know just how to do that,” she tackled him to the ground.

 


End file.
